You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone
by Mad Jin Hatter
Summary: Amaimon is in love with his older brother, Mephisto, or at least, he was until Mephisto left for Assiah. When he calls for Amaimon to join him there 200 years later he finds the Earth King no longer loves him. Thus Mephisto decides to make his brother fall for him oncemore... is it just for usefulness or does Mephisto actually care for Amaimon?
1. Chapter 1: To Assiah we go

**Authors Note**: If they seem a bit off… Sorry…

Ahem, as much as I loathe to admit it I don't own any of the Blue Exorcist characters… even Mephisto… they belong to Kazue Kato.

On with the story~ *magical hands*

**Chapter One**: To Assiah we go!

_"Aniue… I don't want you to leave…" Amaimon whined clinging to Mephisto's white jacket.  
His older brother shooed his hand away, "I don't care what you say Otouto, I'm going to Assiah."  
"But… Aniue…" Amaimon said quietly, his knees giving out as sunk onto the floor as he looked into Mephisto's green eyes with his own blue orbs, "I-I love you Aniue… I do everything you ask, so why… why do you want to leave me? Why don't you love me Aniue?"  
Mephisto's eyes widened in shock before he shook his head, regaining his composure, "I already told you; it doesn't matter what you say, I'm leaving Gehenna. Your obedience was useful, I'll give you that, but I'm bored here."_

_Amaimon could only look on with pain as his beloved older brother walked to the gate leading to Assiah. He turned back to him, his green orbs sliding over his pitiful younger brother.  
"Goodbye Otouto." Mephisto said coldly before he stepped through the gate, leaving Amaimon all alone._

The Earth King looked at the gate to Assiah, shaking the painful memory from his mind. It had been roughly two hundred years since then and Mephisto had called him to Assiah.

Amaimon stepped through the gate, appearing on a construction site in Japan, his dark jacket fluttering in the wind as he saw his older brother, his cape was billowing as he looked over the bright lights of the country he had come to treasure whilst he absently sipped tea.

.  
He unwillingly felt his heart constricting, _I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him_. Amaimon repeated over and over in his mind, until he felt himself relax.

"Sorry I'm late." The green-haired demon said as he gathered up his courage, stepping out from behind a girder.  
"Long time no see, Earth King Amaimon." Mephisto replied, still not looking at him.  
Amaimon was glad he'd brought Behemoth with him, the little goblin gave him the strength to coolly face the person who'd brushed him aside, "It's been a while, Aniue."

"How is Gehenna?"  
"Everyone's absolutely livid. If we didn't get the news of Satan's offspring being in Assiah…" Amaimon stopped half-way, for added effect.  
"I see…" Mephisto nodded, pausing to take another sip, "Then tell our siblings who are going mad with envy that our youngest brother is being raised under my wing. Everything's going well."  
"Understood." Amaimon nodded, that was his call to leave but he hesitated.

Mephisto sensed this and replied with a hint of annoyance, "What is it? Do you have something else to say?"  
"No, I was just wondering when you'll return to Gehenna." The Earth King replied flatly.  
"Go, don't make our impatient siblings wait."  
"Hai."

That wasn't the answer he'd hopped for but he turned to leave anyway. It was obvious that Mephisto didn't give a damn about him; he didn't even glance at him through their reunion.

Amaimon sighed, after he passed on the message he was expected back in Assiah. _At least this way I'll get to meet the little half-demon that everyone's so obsessed with… and maybe I'll get a lot of that stuff they call 'candy'…_

A/N: Aaaaannndddd there it is! The first chapter… sorry it's so short but the next one should be longer…  
Hopefully it (this chapter) is acceptable… it's kind of more a prologue but anyway~

As a warning - updates will be wierd and irregular but I'll try my hardest to update frequently!

Also! Please review~ I'd like to know what you think... if it's promising and whatnot... it's probably hard to tell with such a short first chapter so I'll try and get chapter two up soon!

Reviews pay for Amaimon's candy!


	2. Chapter 2: A Game of Tag

**A/N**: Okay, I still (unfortunately) don't own any of these epic characters, they belong to Kazue Kato.

**Shadethedemon**: thanks for the review, glad you liked it! Of course I'll continue!

*trumpet fanfare* Hear ye hear ye it's chapter two

**Chapter Two**: A Game of Tag

A few days later Amaimon returned to Assiah once more, using the key Mephisto had given him to let himself into the principal's office.

To his surprise the older demon was already in there and swung his office chair around to face his brother, "So Amaimon how did it go?" "Well enough." The green-haired demon replied absently, unwrapping a lollipop and stuffing the strawberry flavoured treat in his mouth.

A slight scowl found its way to Mephisto's face, his Otouto was acting different, only slightly but the difference in behaviour was still noticeable.  
"Otouto…"  
Amaimon looked up, "Yes Aniue?"  
"Remember what you said when I left…?"  
The Earth King nodded, answering dryly, "How could I forget."  
"Do you still feel the same way…?" Mephisto said cautiously.

Amaimon shifted his gaze away from his brother's before bringing it back, "No. Two hundred years is a long time, Mephisto."  
"It is." The purple-haired demon replied, he was right and also slightly taken aback by his brother using his real name.

After a long silence Amaimon began to fill a table full of things that had interested him during his exploration of Japan. Whilst he was doing so Mephisto sat at his desk, a hand supporting his head which was wearing an unreadable expression although his mind was stuck in a heated debate.

_So, he doesn't love me anymore? …That's a good thing isn't it? I mean, now I don't have to worry about him expecting me to be kind to him… although he may not be as obedient as before. His willingness to please was certainly useful…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the green-haired demon speaking, "This Japan of yours… they say it's a small country, but the climate in the north is quite different from the south."  
"Amaimon," The demon principal began in a reprimanding tone, annoyed by the fact that his brother was almost as good as he was at hiding his thoughts, "I told you that the Infinity Key is not for sightsee-"

Mephisto's eyes brightened at the sight of the rare item that his younger brother had procured, immediately forgetting his serious mood and snatching it from Amaimon so he could wear the Honey-Honey Sisters yukata.  
The green-haired demon answered inattentively; obviously he showed no interest in the cloth or his older brother's excitement, unwillingly causing Mephisto's heart to sink slightly. It seemed that Amaimon really had stopped loving him.

Brushing that thought to the rear of his mind he proceeded to explain about the 'samurai spirit' to his younger brother, flamboyantly waving his hands around and even giving Amaimon a compliment about what a great brother he was.  
However the Earth King wasn't the same as two hundred years ago when he would have done anything for Mephisto's kindness.

"By the way, Aniue, where is he?" The green-haired demon said, knowing his brother would guess who he was referring to.  
The elder's smile dispersed at Amaimon's lack of enthusiasm for his words or himself, "Over there."

The two demon brothers peered out the large window to the amusement park, Mepphy Land. Mephisto was as egotistical as ever.

After another silence Mephisto's eccentric behaviour had returned, "Otouto, I have something I need you to take care of."  
"Yeah, what is it?" Amaimon replied flatly.  
The elder turned around, walking to his desk and looking over his younger brother, "Okumara Rin, our newest little Otouto, I want you to _play_ with him."  
"Hai… but what's so special about him anyway?" Amaimon said as he joined his brother asking the question that had been driving him nuts.

Mephisto rubbed his chin, "A lot of things really, you'll understand for yourself if you fire him up a bit."  
"I see…" Amaimon responded sitting on the floor where he began to chew a long black nail as he sunk into thought.

Mephisto took this as a sign of his brother's eagerness to play with the newest spawn of Satan. Which he was, the Earth King wanted to see exactly how amazing his little half-brother must be when even he, a Prince of Gehenna, couldn't hold Mephisto's favour.

In the huge amusement park the ExWires were searching for the ghost that had been stirring up trouble.

Rin and Shiemi had quickly found the young ghost and were in pursuit of the boy who was quite rude for someone so young, annoying the half-demon to no end.

For someone supposedly dead it was pretty fast and the two budding Exorcists needed to rest under the golden statue of the chairman.

"Where did that pervy brat go?" Rin growled, his blue eyes searching for the ghost's form amongst the colourful surroundings.  
Shiemi's breath had returned so she bounced up, heading away from the black-haired boy in an effort to rediscover the spectre.

Rin decided, in a rare show of intelligence, that it would be best to inform his brother of their discover and dialled the number in the cell phone that was previously his adopted father's.

However the young ExWire had let his guard down making him an easy target for the stealthy Amaimon as he pulled the kurikara right off his shoulder.

Rin clenched his fists, looking up at the mostly green figure who was dangling from Mephisto's statue, a lollipop in his mouth.

"Who are you? Give it back!"  
Amaimon swirled the candy around, his face appearing calm while he was inwardly laughing at how unaware the half-demon was. Obviously he had either never heard of not chewing with your mouth full or didn't care because he began to answer his brother's questions, "Who? Ah, yes. I'm Amaimon, a demon king. Kinda like your big brother. Nice to meet you. Also, I'm not giving this back."

The Earth King had removed the red bag that hid the sword, throwing it down to the confused boy who was still yelling about the return of his demon-slaying blade.

Amaimon's curiosity boiling over as he unsheathed the sword causing Rin to transform into his complete demon form, his tail breaking free of his clothes to swish about behind him as blue flames covered his body.

The green-haired demon continued to sheath and unsheathe the blade, watching the flames disappear and appear as he figured out the connection between the sword and the flames.

"I see. So the sword is connected to Gehenna and the scabbard is the gate itself. If the sword is sheathed the gate closes, and when it's drawn it opens again."  
Rin's short temper finally snapped and he yelled up at Amaimon, "Come on, make up your mind!"

Amaimon blinked a couple of times before making his decision, of course he would leave it unsheathed, this way he could see how _special_ his Otouto really was, jumping onto the roller coaster as the half-demon lunged at the statue destroying Mephisto's head.

"What did you do to our brother's head?" he said, as funny as it was Amaimon knew he would be the one blamed for it later.

"What do you want?!"  
Amaimon's eyes widened, he thought it was obvious, "What do I want? I had some free time so I came here to play."  
As Rin gawked at him, he realized he'd finished the lollipop and spat the empty stick out of his mouth; at least it would be easier for him to talk.

Being the motion loving demon he was Amaimon flipped up again to a higher beam on the structure, "This is an amusement park after all, so let's have a lot of fun!"

He snapped his fingers, lighting up the rollercoaster's lovely 'Go To Hell' sign along with all Mepphy Land's electricity.

"I studied Japanese games as well. Come on, catch me if you can!" He called, turning around and swinging his hips tauntingly.  
It had the desired effect as Rin got even more annoyed, "You little… don't screw with me!"

As the half-demon leapt at him Amaimon once again changed place, this time landing on the track of the rollercoaster.

Rin began climbing up the metal framing to get to his sword and the one who stole it.

_This is easy, I don't even have to pay attention_, Amaimon thought as he watched his little brother struggling to reach him, "This reminds me, I went to the seaside the other day!"  
_What the hell is he talking about_? Rin stood up, still heading for the Earth King.

As the pink rollercoaster car headed towards him he perfectly timed his jump, landing on the front as it began to zoom down towards the black-haired boy.

_You gotta be kidding me…_ Rin thought as Amaimon exclaimed, "Surfing is so much fun!"

The half-demon braced himself, launching into the air where Amaimon jumped to meet him, easily sending Rin spiralling to the ground with a flick of his wrist.

Their fight continued in much the same way, with the Earth King easily avoiding Rin's feeble attacks while serving his own, _pathetic… and Aniue is so obsessed with him…_

Much to his displeasure the revelation of how weak the half-demon was didn't please him in the slightest. How would the news that your beloved brother cared more for some pitiful half breed than the brother who'd known him for some much longer and done so much for him.

"This is such a letdown. I hoped you'd be good for killing some time…" _Although I'd much rather kill you_. Amaimon continued with the same bored expression as always.

Which was why he was so caught off guard when Rin pushed him across the ground, something inside the boy had snapped, although Amaimon could still easily dodge the attacks they were much more ferocious.

"Now this is better!" Amaimon said as the flaming boy attempted to strangle him, retaliating with slamming a fist on the ground, splitting it open.

Through his fit of rage Rin still noticed that Shiemi was in danger, using his flames to save the blonde at the last moment but exhausting his energy at the same time.

"Oh? It is over already? So boring…" Amaimon said, grinding the foot of his boot into Rin's back, "Aniue's been holding me back, but I'm thinking I should break your sword…"

However his musings were interrupted by Shura who used her own sword to force Amaimon away from the bloodied Rin.

"You're Amaimon, the Earth King, aren't you? How could a big fish like you get inside the Academy?"

_Fish?_ Amaimon scowled, he didn't particularly like being compared to something so wet and scaly besides, he hated seafood. "You're in the way."  
"You are the one in the way." She replied, moving into a fighting stance.

Amaimon thought for a moment, tapping the blade against his shoulder, he'd discovered what he needed to, "Ah, screw it. See you next time."

He sheathed the sword, throwing it down before launching into the air, "Take care."

Once Amaimon was alone he began chewing on his nail, _I thought he'd be a lot stronger after all the trouble Aniue and Toosan are going through… I'm way stronger than he is, so why won't Aniue pay more attention to me… maybe it's because I'm bigger and not as cute... wait? Wouldn't that make Aniue a Lolicon?! _His blue eyes widened in shock before he shook his green spiked head, _not that I care_…

**A/N**: Chapter two is so much longer… but I had to fit this part into one chapter… I think… anyway, there wasn't much Amaimon and Mephisto interactions here but he needed to meet Rin…

Also, I think Lolicon is the right word for a Lolita fan… I'm having a mental blank…

Reviews pay for Mepphy Land repairs! Which are desperately needed after Amaimon and Rin visited!


End file.
